icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Latersgee
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie/@comment-Latersgee-20110130021744 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 02:21, January 30, 2011 Glad to be of service. Oh, and remember to leave this (~~~~) at the end of your message. Kenjiro (talk) 22:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Can you Can you tell them this excatcly. "Hello Why'd ya kickban me I mean i'm not a creddie or seddie fan because i don't know much about Icarly and i'm just trying new things And I want to get back on this wiki" Respond back as soon as possible. Thanks Sheriff Woody 21:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Tell them Well first up Buzz is an idiot not me.And second tell them if their gonna call me an idiot they mine as well not be on this wiki their selves and say i said i'm sorry if their hurt but the relationship stuff is getting on my neves because that's all what's on tv.And tell them maybe their the idiots for thinking I can't try new things and not like certain things. Sheriff Woody 21:41, July 17, 2011 (UTC) No Excuse... Latersgee I know what I said offended you and I had no right to say what I said. I do lose my cool from time to time and I will admit when I am wrong. I was very wrong well except for the eat a cookie thing, because lets face it a good cookie would help us all. I may disagree with you on some things that were discussed but I do respect you as a person and what I said was clearly below the belt. I love spirited debates and I love that you don't back down. I hope that someday we can put this past us someday but if you don't forgive me i completley understand. Much Respect, Dr. SlappyWiggins Oh. My.Gosh. Your icon... its Marceline and Hambo! :DDDDD SamBenson 22:25, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm Sorry I just wanted to apologize again for lying about my sister in the chatroom. I wasn't thinking clearly and I still feel bad about it. I actually can't sleep; that's why I writing this now. I feel bad that I freaked you out, because I was only trying to be funny (told you I wasn't thinking clearly). The main reason I'm apologizing is because your words in the chat room hit me hard. You called me a hypocrite, and you know what? You were 100% right. I wasn't acting like a chatmod. A chatmod is supposed to be responsible, not be an immature jackass. Plus, you're one of my friends on here, and I would hate for you to think of me in a negative way. That's it, really. My sister said you forgave me, but I still felt the need to write this. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 03:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Don't Leave Look, I get that this place can be frustrating and there's been a lot of drama lately. But we've gotten through so much as an iCarly family and we love you too much to let you leave. It was hard enough to say goodbye to Alica, and we don't want to have to do it again. About the Artieandtinaforever stuff, I believed you. I saw what happened. I'm not saying you were wrong or lying at all. I just wanted to find out the truth, that's why I talked to him. Every story has two sides. I found it mature that he came to me for a one-on-one so he could explain his side. Was he right to call iCarly a show for five year olds or start spamming the F word? No. And I still don't like that he did. iLost My Mind is tomorrow night. I bet you would hate to miss all the squeeing on here about the episode. Please stay. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 03:49, August 13, 2011 (UTC) y was i kickbanned? for wut ever it was, im sorry. im sorry for spamming. ill stop. it's just that i didnt no if u were telling me 2 stop or some1 else. im sorry. just un-kickban me, plz? Please let me back in? Latersgee, can you let me in the chat again, please? I'm sorry for deleting your profile, just tell me if I can come back or not. Who can I ask that's admin? Blog http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Candycoateddoom/Temporarily_Leaving Don't hit me with your fangs hey Your avatar :) I LOVE your avatar! :D Marceline FTW! I AM the EPIC BERRY! (don't ask) 01:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello... Yeah, uh, don't kill me... but I changed my Rainbow Dash avatar to one with a white background too. xD If you wanna match, there's this: http://th07.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/i/2011/152/3/8/trixie_is_not_amused__by_solusjbj-d3hr9o8.png But if you want to be special and different and whatnot, keep it the same. :) AllYouNeedIsSeddie Check out my page! 10:51, September 3, 2011 (UTC) An Apology I'm sorry for acting all hateful to you in chat today. You did annoy me, and as you said, you know why I was acting that way, but perhaps all I did was uncalled for. Well, maybe not ALL I did. But I'll admit I may have taken it too far. Anyway, could you maybe apologize to Fudgie or me or something? Because you know what you did, and I'll never feel quite right talking to you until you apologize as well. Please. For peace's sake. THIS IS MY SIGNATURE ^_^ -----> Definitely cool, possibly awesome. 22:03, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Can You? Princebenson has kicked me off the chat for asking itzxluck to stop speaking french. Can yo put me back on? Icreddie 16:08, September 10, 2011 (UTC) PLZ IM SORY! IM SORY 4 GOIN ON CHAT 4 DAT LONG CUZ IT DOESNT LOOK LKE U GUYZ LIKE ME. SO ILL BE BETTER NEXT TIME I PROMSE PLS LET ME GO BACK ON -MELOVEZ ???? Why was I kickbanned? I don't think that I did anything wrong. Danville. The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 19:23, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Dude. Hey man, why am I not on your profile friend list? ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 14:38, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Happy bday! Happppy birthdaaay to youuuu! k I'm done. FIRST TO WISH IT ON UR TALK PAGE! Have an amazetastic dayy! Cc71(Go to my talk page!) 05:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) .... I read your comment on TenCents blog. You doubt that she really died too? I just don't buy it. This doesn't seem realistic to me. But I didn't say anything because I don't want to come off as heartless or cruel. :P Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 17:49, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I feel the same way. I'm extremely relieved it's not just me. I saw 2 other people say it's not real, and they were called "disrespectful''. But really, we're just being realistic.'' Does any of this seem realistic? other than the way she died, of course. some people do crazy things for attention, especially on the internet. If my daughter died, I wouldn't be mourning her loss on the internet. It makes no sense to me. I read a comment on the blog by SamBenson and Seddiegirl's mom said "thanks for the makeup advice you gave my daughter". How would the mom even know about that?... How would she even be logged into Seddiegirl's account when Seddiegirl hasn't logged on since september 12?... I'm just saying, people on the internet do stupid things just to see that people care. So they disguise themselves as a family member and make up a tragic story to see people's reactions. It's easy to fool a lot of people on the internet, but I just can't fall for this story. Seriously glad I'm not alone. :P Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 18:14, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I talked to the other admins. Your (and any other saying this) comments on the blog got deleted. Keep any of your "assumptions" about the death for yourself or on chat. Imagine if it is true. Can you imagine how her mother would feel if she sees her DEAD daughter gets called an attention who**. You can't know. Don't act like theories are fact. (Please) Keep it for yourself or for chat. You are hurting people's feelings, uninentionally or not. That's all. Fear is only in our minds. Taking over all the time. 14:12, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I did already, many people are over there. Saying it to you here cause chat doesnt work for me. http://de.tinychat.com/iAmAlicaB Fear is only in our minds. Taking over all the time. 23:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi. Clamanter 04:19, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat I have to answer you here bacause my chat still won't work; I can SEE stuff, but I can't write anything. I don't know why that message popped up, but according to the user rights log, your kickban worked, so I think it is a bug. Can't say anything for sure, though. Mak23686 18:41, November 23, 2011 (UTC) : You DO have your chatmod powers, and nothing weird happened with our accounts either; tell me EXACTLY what this person said, then I can ask wikia if that account or IP did anything suspicious. Mak23686 18:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) wat up manReeny30 07:42, November 27, 2011 (UTC)reeny30 I need to talk to you and Slappy about this seperately on the usership Wiki or something. Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 14:50, December 4, 2011 (UTC) So.... I added on my profile that my biggest fear is Lazy Town :O I had to.......*shudders* And you'd better not scare me again like you did yesterday-- and you know how I told you I'd have nightmares?! Well I DID! Seriously- him and that Sports guy who does flips and stuff were at a bowling alley eating hot dogs, and then I went there and saw them from behind- and I asked if I could play with them... and then they turned around and I saw it was them and I screamed..and then I literally twitched violently in bed (does that ever happen to you?! Say yes so I don't look like a freak...please..) and I woke up. I TOLD YOU I WOULD HAVE NIGHTMARES! SEE? I WASN'T LYING. THANKS FOR RUINING MY NIGHT. NOW THEY'RE STUCK IN MY HEAD AND I'LL HAVE NIGHTMARES AGAIN. I'M SCARED. OH GOSH. I NEED TO PREPARE MYSELF. HELP ME LATEE. DO NOT SCARE ME AGAIN. YOU'RE PROBABLY JUST LAUGHING AT THIS AND YOU'LL SCARE ME AGAIN. THEN YOU'LL TELL EVERYBODY ON CHAT. I'M SCARED FOR MY LIFE NOW. Samlovesham 04:59, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Latersgee- file:LatersgeePresent.png Congratulations! Here are your medals. If you want, you can put these on your user page yourself: Congrats! Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 17:13, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Psst, I saw this on Alica's talkpage. After reading Sophie's blog. I know it was a mistake, but I don't tolerate liars. I'm sorry just my personal. I know she's nice and all that, but if she feels like she needs to resign. I vote that we have an another admin nods. Some suggestions would be Latersgee, who is already a chat mod or EpicFork, who knows html code backward and forward. And they both seem to be responsible people, ^^^^^ Well, Alica's response was that they didn't need another admin, but still... Didn't I make your day? :D Awesomeness awakes you... 15:28, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it was from Devon. Your welcome :P Awesomeness awakes you... 03:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello. Thanks for reporting this person. Good job! :) Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 14:21, January 13, 2012 (UTC)